1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for tracking broadcast media elements, and, more particularly, to such devices and methods for reconciling advertising elements within a broadcast.
2. Description of Related Art
Broadcast media advertising is typically purchased on the basis of the number of times an advertisement will air and the time of day at which it is intended to air. Additionally, network affiliates are provided with network-wide advertisements that are intended to air at certain predetermined times. Further, “live” spots can also be contracted for, wherein an announcer incorporates the spot into the program verbiage.
Until now, there has been no reliable way to ensure that advertisements are indeed airing as intended, which would be beneficial to the entity contracting for this service.